In U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,754; Hand et al. disclose “a vibratory patient support system for providing therapeutic vibrational action or forces to a patient suffering from a respiratory ailment. The vibratory patient support system includes a rigid support frame such as a bed frame, [and] a plurality of inflatable sacs supported upon the support frame with each sac having an upper surface so that the plurality of sacs [sic] forms a patient support surface. The inflatable sacs are pressurized and maintained at a predetermined pressure. This predetermined pressure may be a patient height and weight specific pressure profile. A vibrating component is provided separate from the apparatus for pressurizing and maintaining the air sacs at the predetermined pressure. The vibrating component vibrates at least a portion of the patient support surface at a predetermined frequency. In this manner, the plurality of air sacs are maintained at their predetermined pressure and the portion of the patient support surface [sic] is simultaneously vibrated at the predetermined frequency. The vibrating means are further variably controllable so that an operator can vary the frequency, magnitude or amplitude, and duration of the vibrating therapy. The vibratory patient support system may include a specialty low air loss bed configuration including vibrating means for vibrating a portion of the patient support surface of the low air loss sacs at the predetermined frequency.” See the abstract of the '754 patent.
Hand et al.'s system has vibrating devices that create vibrational and/or pulsating forces within or outside the inflatable sacs. In every embodiment in the '754 patent, the vibrating devices are adjacent or contacting the patient support surface. That means, Hand et al. teach that those devices must be positioned over the inflatable sac to operate effectively. To obtain a correct position for the vibrating devices, Hand et al. disclose that the sacs could contain supports therein. The supports position those devices adjacent to the patient support surface.
According to Hand et al., at least one inflatable sac must be inflated at a predetermined pressure. The predetermined pressure is dependent on at least the patient's weight and/or height, not on the vibrational force applied to the patient.
As previously stated, Hand et al. disclose that those vibrational and/or pulsating force devices should be positioned above the inflatable sacs. That way, there is little chance of the devices falling away from the patient support surface. This method of applying vibrational forces, however, is not always practical. For example, positioning one of those vibrational and/or pulsating force devices so it contacts a patient may result in pinching and/or bruising the patient's skin or applying too many vibrational forces to the user. Obviously, such results could be deleterious. The present invention solves these problems.